


Securities

by lacemonster



Category: DCU, Reign of the Supermen (2019)
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Facials, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster
Summary: Conner keeps messing up and the media is ready to tear him apart. Alone in a limo, Lex decides to test if there are any orders Connercanfollow.





	Securities

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if Superboy is called Conner or Kon in the movie but I'mma just call him Conner because it's what I'm used to.
> 
> Anyways I fucking hate Lex Luthor and I hate myself for writing porn that involves him, but Reign of the Supermen was way too fucking horny for me to not write Lex/Conner porn...
> 
> The content of this definitely leans more non-con than dubcon. Also, warnings for incest--not only in a clone-baby sense but also in a "Conner considers Luthor to be his father and creator" sense. I'm assuming Conner is still a teenager in the movie so I'm tagging this as underage to be safe.
> 
> don't bother complaining to me about this fic being gross I already know okay there is nothing that you can say to me that will deepen the shame I already feel for writing Lex Luthor blowjobs so save yourself the time and don't bother I will just ignore and delete any hateful comments

Only Lex Luthor could make a limo ride tense. Conner could feel the man's poor mood even before he took a place on the leather seat. When the limousine took off, Conner pointedly looked out the tinted windows. He frowned to himself, seeing his own face on the side of buildings. His gaze diverted once again, not wanting to watch his most recent screw-up replay on the buildingside screen.

“Do you try to embarrass me on purpose?”

Conner bristled at those words. The question didn't surprise Conner. Lex hadn't exactly been holding back his scorn the past few days. Every single day, there seemed to be some issue, whether it was a failed mission or media fiasco, and Lex drilled into him for it every time. It was frustrating—it was as if Conner had fallen into a hole, and every time he tried to climb up, he got more dirt dumped on him. Lex, the other Supermen, and what seemed like _all_ of Metropolis, were actively working against him.

Conner wrapped his hands around his head, falling back into the seat. He didn't bother looking at Lex, who sat a space apart from him.

“It's not my fault those other guys showed up,” Conner said flippantly, as if he didn't care. As if.

“The twin Tinmen and the La Forge wannabe are the least of our problems!” Lex said. Conner glanced out of his peripherals, eyeing the finger pointed at him. His nose scrunched up in response, indignance rising inside of his chest. Lex needed to back off or else Conner was going to get really angry, and then—well, he wasn’t sure what’d he do. “If you could just handle the missions correctly, the way I _tell_ you to, then no one would even care about those fakes!”

Conner let out a loud groan, throwing his arms up.

“Who cares! Sure, I didn't beat the bad guy, but I did my job, didn't I? I saved those people—”

“Who gives a shit about that? Do you have any idea what a laughingstock you've made out of my company? Out of _me_?” Lex said.

For a moment, they faced each other, glaring each other down. The longer Conner stared into Lex's eyes, the more uncertainty clouded his mind. Conner _was_ a laughingstock, this was true. It wasn't as if Conner was proud of it. But Lex acted like it was all on purpose, as if it was all a scheme to make the businessman look bad. Sometimes Lex just treated Conner as if he was his enemy. Wasn't all of this Conner’s humiliation to burden? Why did it always have to be about _Luthor_?

“Whatever.” Conner tsked. “I don't have to put up with this.”

Conner turned to leave. He didn't even scoot himself halfway across the bench when he felt something yank at his hair, forcefully pulling him back in. Conner’s heart leapt as the pain raced across his scalp. He was turned back around and his eyes glanced up, seeing Lex leaning toward his face.

“I’ve had it up to here, you fucking brat. We're not even close to finished here,” Lex said with a growl, his teeth bared.

Conner felt his heart skip in response. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Lex this angry. And Lex, for all his domineering, never… well, _manhandled_ him. When Conner finally broke free of his shock, his hand took hold of Lex's opposing wrist.

“Keep your fucking hands off of me—”

“Or what?” Lex said, his fingers tangling in harder. He yanked Conner in, staring him down, their noses nearly touching. Conner’s grip loosened, his eyes wide. Lex could be scary, but he was nothing like this. Conner had never seen so much anger directed at him. Lex’s face scrunched up, his teeth flashing with every harsh word as he dug into Conner. “You'll fight back? You'll run away? You think that _scares_ me, you little shit? There's nowhere for you to go. Without me, you're alone. Look at the news—no one wants your punk ass. At best, they think you're a joke. At worst, they _hate_ you.”

Conner waited for a snarky retort to come to mind, but he was stunned speechless. He could feel his stomach dropping with every word that Luthor drilled into him, until he was left staring hopelessly. Yeah, he could overpower Lex. Easily. But in the long run, who would win? Him or the person responsible for his creation? Him or the guy who had all the power in the world?

It didn’t matter anyways. Conner had already lost. The whole world hated him.

Still, something inside of Conner stirred. He was still defiant, even as the truth was caving in all around him. Lex was wrong. He had to be wrong.

“All I wanted was to be taken seriously. I just—I wanted—"Conner could hear the weakness in his own voice. _No_ , that was all wrong. He had to be tougher than this. He had to. His cheeks stung with embarrassment at how pathetic he sounded.

“No one takes you seriously, Super _boy_. If I hadn't invested so much time and money into you, _I_ wouldn't even put up with you!”

Conner said nothing. Those words shouldn't have stung as much as it did. Yes, Lex could be strict, even harsh. But their whole dynamic was built on this idea that they were aiming toward the same goals. They both wanted to make Conner into Superman. A hero. In all of their past interactions—from Conner’s time inside the labs, getting pricked by needles and prodded around, to all his intense work in training facilities and classrooms, all the way up to his debut—Conner really thought Luthor believed in him. It hurt to think that he was disposable.

Conner supposed he had no one to blame but himself for this. If he hadn't fucked up so many times, maybe people would have respected him. Maybe _Lex_ would have respected him.

And Conner did want that, as much as he was afraid to admit it. He wanted Luthor, who was in all respects a father to him, to show him some respect.

More than that, he wanted Luthor to like him. It was the crazy thing—as much as he was mocked and abused and ordered around, Conner put up with it because he wanted to be _liked_.

“Go ahead, Superboy. Give me your best shot. Let me down again. Give me a reason to label this experiment as a failure. Give me a reason to shut you down.”

“No.”

“‘No’, what?”

“I'm not a failure,” Conner said, but his voice wavered as he said it. _Listen to yourself. You sound pathetic. Get a grip_. Trying to strengthen his voice, Conner looked directly back at Lex and said in his most promising tone, “I won't let you down again.”

Lex stared into him. Something shifted in his eyes.

“No. No, you won't,” Lex suddenly said, voice dropping to a harsh whisper. And while his tone was still threatening, there seemed to be a sense of satisfaction in his words. “You won't _dare_ let me down again.”

Lex suddenly released Conner, doing so with such force that his hand shoved Conner's face away from him. Conner rubbed his head where Lex had pulled at his scalp. It actually stung. How much force had Lex used?

“Get down on the floor.”

The floor? When Conner hesitated, Lex only got angrier.

“What, is there something you don't understand?” he said, his voice rising. Conner’s expression tightened. He didn't like being demeaned. He took it anyways. “Get on your knees, on the floor.”

Awkwardly, Conner did so, if only to get Luthor to stop yelling. He slid off the leather seats, his knees touching the rough carpet of the limo. He looked up at Lex, blue eyes questioning. Luthor suddenly wrinkled his nose at him.

“God, don’t look at me with that face,” he muttered darkly, eyes narrowing. Conner didn't understand what he meant by that. It didn't matter. Luthor looked down at his hands as he unbuckled his belt. The movements were quick, almost frantic and rushed. As he undid the belt, the buckle clanged in the air as it was jostled around, followed by the zip of his fly. “Come on. We'll find a use for you yet.”

As he watched, Conner put two and two together. At first, he felt the blood drain from his face, then his stomach turned. His heartbeat quickly picked up, starting to race. No, no, this couldn't be happening—

“What are you doing?” he said, still not believing what he was seeing.

“What do you think, you idiot?” Lex said, and Conner felt every bit the idiot that Lex made him out to be. Lex parted the fly, the shape of him prominent beneath his underwear. “I'm going to remind you of your place. You're a tool, you understand me? When I tell you to do something, you do it.”

“I will, but not this.” Conner's heart was racing, his mind reeling, his throat closing up. He could feel his body leaning away from Luthor, his eyes flickering toward the door. He could run. He could rip open that limo door and fly out of there in seconds. But if he did that, then there’d be no going back. He shook his head, his gaze avoiding Luthor's groin. “This is just sick. Come on. You can't be serious.” Conner swallowed, now noticing the lump that formed in his throat. “I’m sorry—”

“A tool that can't do its job is nothing more than junk. If you can't take an order as simple as this, then you're nothing to me. _Nothing_. Now quit being a brat and fucking take it out.” Conner felt the weight of Luthor’s order on him. He readjusted himself on his knees, heart pounding with nerves, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He forced himself to look at Luthor’s groin—and faltered. “Hurry up.”

He couldn’t do this, but Conner didn't know what else he _could_ do. He settled for begging, looking up at Luthor pleadingly.

“Come on. You can't—”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Luthor said with a growl, and he pulled Conner by the hair.

Conner put his hands up to catch himself as his face was dragged into Luthor’s lap. His hands settled on the man's thighs, twisting in the fine fabric of his pants. Every alarm went off in Conner’s body, his heart pounding through his ears. This couldn’t be real. Conner's instinct was to yank himself back, to knock Luthor away. But he willingly stopped himself. He didn't want this, but he didn't want to disappoint Luthor even more. It wasn't even the man’s threats that scared him. Deep down inside of him, he genuinely didn't want to let Luthor—his creator—down. He didn't want to be alone, didn't want all of his efforts and dreams to go to waste. Without Superman, without Luthor, Conner had nothing. Conner _was_ nothing.

Conner’s nose was pressed against Lex's erection. It disturbed him that the man was already hard. Lex’s hand slipped to his nape, holding him firmly there. Conner listened to Lex release a slow, heavy breath, the exhale traveling through his whole body. Conner went hot in response. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He felt the heat and shape of Lex through the fabric of his underwear. He was already semihard. Squeezing his eyes shut, Conner willed himself to part his mouth open. He could faintly taste the fabric, breathe in the smell. Steeling himself, Conner’s tongue pushed against Lex’s clothed groin.

He received no praise. Lex pulled Conner tighter to his junk, his grip on his neck tightening, and Conner understood his order. He opened his mouth wider, breathing hot against Lex’s steadily growing erection. He sucked at the base of Lex’s cock through the fabric, feeling the form of him fit into his mouth.

“Take it out,” Lex ordered, finally removing his hand.

Conner backed away. Once his mouth had touched Lex, he realized that he could do it. That it hadn’t been as bad as he expected. Yet, he couldn’t shake off the weak feeling in body, the heaviness in his chest. Why did he feel so upset? It was both the easiest and hardest thing he ever had to do. Conner tried to shove those feelings aside, tried to go numb. He could do this. He could. He could make Luthor proud.

He pulled Luthor's underwear past his erection, underneath his balls. Conner had never seen another man's cock in-person before. The flushed, pointing erection seemed jarring. Now wasn't the time to be shocked or to stare. The last thing he wanted was Lex yelling at him again. Conner tentatively took it into his hand, surprised by its smoothness and heat. Feeling a little more confident, he tightened his grip, and felt it pulse in his hand.

Conner swallowed. The idea of putting it in his mouth seemed filthy, disgusting. Every inch of his body was crawling at the idea, his discomfort making it hard to think. He tried to focus anyway. He had to do this. He pumped Lex's cock in his hand, feeling the way it swelled and pulsed against his palm, hot and heavy. He found himself growing suddenly anxious. Was he doing a good job?

“You run your mouth so much—about time you used it for something good. Come on. Open up your mouth. Show me your tongue.”

Conner didn't think he could get any lower, so he complied, his lips parting. Luthor reached out and pulled his jaw down, forcing it wider.

“Better. When I tell you to open, you fucking open. You understand me?” Lex said, his voice dark.

“Yes,” Conner said in the best voice he could. He could feel his tongue moving inside his open mouth. Luthor's thumb hooked in the corner of his mouth, stretching it far enough to ache. Conner made a small sound but didn't complain.

Luthor's hand replaced Conner’s. Keeping Conner's mouth open, Luthor guided his cock along Conner's lips. Conner could feel his saliva pooling in his mouth, his jaw pleading to close. Luthor ran the tip of his cock over Conner's tongue, over and over. Conner could taste him and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to not recoil away. He reopened his eyes and resolved himself to do nothing. He just breathed hotly against the flesh and adjusted his knees on the hard carpet.

After rubbing his cock across Conner's lips and tongue, Conner could feel his mouth getting messy from being forced apart. He found himself _wanting_ Luthor to enter him, if only to relax his jaw. Finally, Luthor pushed himself inside of Conner’s mouth and relinquished his grip. Conner immediately closed his lips around Lex. For a split second, he did nothing. He couldn't process what was happening. Lex’s cock was inside his mouth. It was inside of him.

Lex wrapped his fingers around the center of his shaft.

“Let's start here. Get your mouth down to here. You can at least follow one order, can’t you?”

Conner breathed in slightly through his nose. He could. He could do that much. He pushed forward, his lips meeting where Lex’s hand circled around his cock.

“Come on. Suck me. Surely you don't proposition every woman you see without even knowing what a blowjob is.”

Conner's cheeks flamed at the comment. He pushed aside his embarrassment, bobbing his head along the tip of Lex's cock. He was only taking in half of Lex, bumping up against those knuckles with every stroke of his lips, but it still seemed like too much. Lex was thick and hot, filling up Conner’s mouth. When Conner pulled back, his tongue dragging along the underside, he could taste Lex. He tried to block that out too.

It was fucked up and wrong, to be tasting this man of all people. And Conner, for all the flirting he did, had never been with anyone. It unnerved him that his first sexual experience was with Lex. It unnerved him how much his chest was fluttering, how carefully he applied the pressure and pace of his lips, how he was waiting for Lex to say something nice—still wanting to impress this man after everything.

Lex grabbed the top of Conner's head. Not harshly. Just enough to guide him along, to bob Conner's head at an even pace. His mouth slid up and down the shaft, his watering mouth making Luthor's cock all wet and slick. Lex gave out this deep breath, almost like a sigh of relief. Goosebumps raced up and down Conner's body. It shouldn't have pleased Conner that Lex was enjoying this, but it did.

Lex removed his hand. Conner didn't stop, continuing to work his way up and down Lex's cock.

“Deeper.”

Conner breathed through his nose. Hands gripping Lex's thighs to balance himself, Conner willed himself to bury more of Lex's cock inside of his mouth. He could feel every hot inch sliding inside of him, thick and pulsing. The corners of his mouth were stretched, beginning to ache. Conner went as deep as he could and started to pull back.

“Deep. All the way. Come on.” Luthor's voice barked so loud and sudden that it gave Conner a start, his heart pounding fast and hard with nerves. Luthor's hands bore down on Conner's head. He suddenly pulled Conner down, forcefully shoving himself deep inside of Conner’s mouth. Conner gagged hard when Lex's cock suddenly slid in fast, breaching his throat. He couldn't breathe. Lex didn't care. He held him there, Conner’s throat filled with cock and his nose pushed up against Lex’s groin. “Come on, you fucking bitch. Get it all in there.”

Conner coughed hard around Lex's cock, his eyes suddenly burning with tears. A panic started to swell inside of him. It was hard to breathe. He couldn't breathe. Everywhere around him, he was filled with Lex—his taste, his smell, the sounds of his words and ragged breaths. Lex suddenly groaned deep, finally releasing Conner. Conner breathed in and coughed again. His lips were sore and wet.

The relief was short. After a moment, Lex started fucking Conner’s face. Conner squirmed in his uncomfortable spot on the limo floor. Lex grabbed onto him by his ears, holding him in his place. He started thrusting deeper into Conner’s mouth, the tip of his cock occasionally hitting Conner’s throat.

The sound of Conner's mouthfucking filled the limo. Conner was vaguely aware that there was a person driving the vehicle, on the other side of the partition. There were people right outside. What if they heard him? What would be worse, being known as the failed Superman or Luthor’s personal cocksucker? The idea of it humiliated Conner. Every wet slide of his lips, every smack of Luthor’s balls against his chin, every choking sound—Conner sounded weak and pathetic. The humiliation and self-disgust, mixed with the feeling that he _deserved_ this, flooded Conner's head. It was getting harder to concentrate. To think. It was easier to just kneel there and let Luthor do what he wanted. To just be the hole that Luthor clearly wanted him to be.

“All this money and time I spent on you, and you're barely even good enough to be my fucking cock sleeve,” Luthor spat, his voice this strange mix of frustration and arousal.

Conner just opened himself even wider, the corners of his mouth aching now as Luthor rammed into him. Conner could feel his head rattling around. He closed his eyes and just let Luthor guide him, fucking repeatedly into his mouth. Conner groaned around Lex’s dick, weakly protesting against the abuse. Luthor didn't let up, his pace relentless, his thrusts hard and deep.

“I should rent your mouth out. Maybe then I could get my money back. If I earn a profit, maybe you'll actually be worth something.” Lex snorted, as if amused by his own words. His words were breathy now. “Best of all, it'd keep you from talking.”

His grip around Conner's head suddenly became vice-tight. His cock shoved in hard, pushing deep past Conner's throat. Conner immediately gagged but Lex held him there. It took all of Conner's willpower not to pull back—he had to stay there, he had to be good, he had to prove himself. Lex didn't let up. He kept Conner's head there, his entire cock shoved inside, and he rolled his hips, grinding the tip of his cock inside of Conner’s tight throat. Conner's instinct was to gag, the walls of his throat tightening as he choked on Lex's cock.

Discomfort raced throughout his entire body. It was too much. His face was searing hot, his chest was squeezing from the lack of air, lungs prickling with pain. He felt out of control of his own body—if he was ever in control of it to begin with, if he was ever anything more than what Lex decided he was and created him to be. Conner tried to gently pull back, to ease away, but Lex only inched forward with him. Conner's face was mashed up against Lex's groin, nose buried in the hair. His throat convulsed around Lex's thick cock. Tears now streamed down his face, eyes burning even as he shut them. He was choking. Lex groaned deep, his voice guttural, almost animalistic. He was getting off on it. He was getting off on choking him.

Lex stayed there a few moments longer, gyrating his hips, grinding his cock inside of Conner's throat—then he pulled back, withdrawing from his mouth completely.

Conner breathed in, coughing and sputtering. His face was a mess, covered in tears and sweat and saliva. He looked up at Lex—a mistake, as Lex shot over his face. Conner flinched as the hot, thick spurts landed across his nose and chin. Conner’s weight sagged, legs sinking into the carpet. Lex held and aimed his cock, shooting the last of his seed across Conner's neck chest, soiling the emblem there.

Lex said nothing at first. His face returned to its usual cold steeliness. He simply stuck himself back in his pants, zipped up the fly, and buckled his belt. Methodically, like a true businessman. Lex leaned back in the leather, flashing a condescending look at Conner.

“Clean yourself up,” he said with a sneer, his eyes filled with a genuine disgust. “You look like a mess.”

Conner wanted to hang his head, but that would show weakness. He quickly lifted his chin and picked himself up, taking his seat next to Luthor. He wiped away the cum and saliva that dripped from his lips across his chin. All the while, he felt filthy and disgraced. His mind still reeled over what had happened.

Despite himself, he found himself asking, “Did I do okay?”

Conner looked at him. Lex was already on his smartphone and glanced up long enough from checking his stocks to flash Conner a look. Conner found himself waiting in anticipation and tried not to stare at Lex too hardly, in case the desperation to please shone through his eyes. Lex suddenly shrugged.

“I’ve had worse,” he grumbled and went back to scrolling.

Outside the window, Conner could see that the limo had already passed through the heart of downtown. The digital hoardings that played the news coverage of his latest faults had already disappeared. Conner could still feel the ache in his knees, the soreness of his throat. Still, he was just glad that they got through it, at least for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lacemonsterbats)
> 
>  
> 
> My Discord: lacemonster#3491
> 
> I run a discord group for all things DC where people can ship whatever they want, however they want. If you're interested in joining, feel free to message me on discord and I can send you a link.


End file.
